Lifeline and Nitrogear
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Lifeline A grey, nondescript Mech saunters into the building. Having learned there was a medic here, of all places, Nitrogear's decided to come scope the place out. Never hurts to have more contacts, he figures. There's a waiting room, of course, and Nitrogear decides to do what a civilized Mech should do - wait. Lifeline is currently hidden from view, in a back room doing ... something. "I'll be right out," she calls to whomever just entered. Nitrogear calls back in his thick, easily recognizable accent, "No worries, Comrade. Take your time." Nitrogear continues to wait patiently, a trait usually unheard of in many Decepticons. Lifeline finally emerges, carrying an armload of small parts. She sets them on the workbench to the left of the actual repair area then turns to look at Nitrogear. "Sorry about that. Now how may I help you?" Nitrogear lifts an arm and asks if Lifeline needs a hand with carrying all those parts. "Need a hand?" Nitrogear offers genuinely, as if the Mech would indeed help Lifeline should she request it. Lifeline shakes her head no. "I've got it. Were you needing some repairs?" All business. Sorry. Nitrogear nods in response, "Very well. I was informed there was a medic located in this facility?" Nitrogear inquires, before moving on. "I wished to meet with them." Nitrogear doesn't know that Lifeline, is in fact, the medic he is looking for. Nor does he know her name! Lifeline ohs. "Now you have. Lifeline. And you are?" Nitrogear smiles. A genuine smile from the Mech, without any deception or trickery behind it. "I am Nitrogear. It is good to meet you." After the pleasantries are done, Nitrogear gets right down to business. "Are you skilled in turban engine?" Lifeline looks at Nitrogear oddly. "Turban engine? Do you mean turbine? Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nitrogear laughs and rubs his head, "Sorry for the confusion, Lifeline. I ask because I was attempting various aerial maneuvers recently and found my engines had difficulty. They are built for speed it seems. But if engines are cut off in mid-flight, engines must return to RPM to power my flight. It is worrisome." Nitrogear explains the situation, hoping Lifeline would understand. Lifeline hms. "That's an ... inefficient design. Though not all that unusual. Most jet engines are built to work that way. I suppose we can try to build a modification to allow them to start up at less than ideal RPMs." Nitrogear looks away from you, as if contemplating something that troubles him to the deepest of his core. Terse moments pass, before Nitrogear replies, "I will not even allow Comrade Robustus to examine my engines." Nitrogear says nothing further on the issue, still appearing as if he's deeply troubled by whatever's going through his processor. Lifeline ohs faintly. "Then...what about some secondary engines to keep you in the air until the turbines are ready to kick back into play?" Nitrogear notes he already has TWO turbine engines. "I already have my twin turbine engines to provide main thrust. Perhaps boosters may help for stabilization until engines return to RPM?" Nitrogear asks this question curiously, not knowing one way or the other if secondary engines or boosters would help.. It's not like Nitrogear has room in his chassis for more engine, anyway. Lifeline nods. "That's what I meant. Of course..." She looks the mech over more appraisingly. "There might be a question of where to put them." As Lifeline continues to busy herself with her work, Nitrogear replies, "I'll have to consider it. Thanks for your time and advice today, I know you are a busy medic. Here, this is for your time." Nitrogear offers some credits, it's not terribly much, but it's adequate compensation for her time. Lifeline shakes her head no. "That's not necessary. Thank you for stopping by." Nitrogear will not insist on payment. He offered once, that's enough for him. "Very well. I'd like to stop by again sometime if that is acceptable with you." Lifeline nods. "Of course. Anytime." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs